Girls' Night In
by seriousish
Summary: Root just found out that when Carter, Shaw, and Zoe have a night on the town, they end the evening with a threesome back at Zoe's place.
1. Chapter 1

Girls' nights out were a little boring when there wasn't a killer to catch, and especially when you just knew it wasn't a night where being on the prowl would net you anything good to eat. Still, they made their own fun. Went to a club they were all five years too old for, listened to shitty music and bought overpriced drinks on Harold's dime. The booth was relatively quiet, offered a view of the dance floor that was better than Youtube, and ensured they wouldn't be bothered by anything less than a linebacker on his bachelor party.

Shaw ordered bourbon, Carter ordered a gin and tonic, and Zoe ordered a vodka martini. Root brought them all their drinks and Shaw was almost surprised.

Her adoring eyes turned clever, scanning over Shaw's gal pals, finally nodding her approval to Shaw as if she'd asked for it. She sat herself down almost, but not quite, in Shaw's laps, their bare legs pressing together where minidresses feared to tread.

"And here you told me you hated fun," Root said, as if she were picking up a conversation they'd left off five minutes ago, when Sameen hadn't seen her in six days. "Yet, you're trying to have fun _without me. _Somewhat mixed messages, Sameen. Don't worry. I'm a codebreaker."

"Shaw," Zoe said lightly, as if charmed by the sudden intrusion. "Who's your friend?"

"Five bucks says she's got a rap sheet," Carter said into her drink.

"Trouble," Shaw answered.

Root oozed a smile at the two 'third wheels.' "She _loves _trouble. And despite what you may have heard, I'm far too careful to have ever been booked for _anything._"

"Still a skel," Carter replied. "I used to hang out with nice people…"

"I'm nice," Zoe protested.

"You're a political fixer."

"But I'm nice about it."

"Your friends make such a cute couple," Root enthused, yawning an arm up into the air. "Giving you any ideas?"

"They're not together," Shaw said firmly. She stared at Root like a pitbull waiting for the command to bite. "Which does give me an idea. _We _shouldn't be together."

"Oh, I have my doubts too, from time to time, but this is destiny. Why fight it?"

"Because it feels good."

"It _does_ feel good," Root agreed with a reminiscent grin. "But it feels even better to give in."

"Oh," Carter said, realizing. "So Ms. Root is a _special _friend."

Zoe tinked her glass against Carter's.

"Great," Shaw said. "Let the whole world know."

"Sorry, sweetie, didn't mean to out you. Want me to kill them?"

"I don't like jokes about killing cops," Carter shot back. "Especially when I'm the cop."

Root was utterly unintimidated—her usual aura of instability too strong for it. She cocked her head to the side, smiling over at Carter. "Don't worry. You're much too pretty to kill."

Zoe quirked an eyebrow. "She's right."

"Yeah, it's a damn inconvenience. I have to make sure to wear a vest on bad hair days. Listen, Ms. Root, I appreciate the attraction, but you're gonna have to take a rain check on Shaw. We've got her tonight. Nobody wiggles out of girls' night out with us three."

"I could be making ten grand right now," Zoe said, rolling her glass this way and that.

"How about wiggling into it?" Root asked brightly.

"We're not taking applications," Shaw said firmly.

"Even if I pay for the drinks?"

"We already stole Harold's credit cards."

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"Nothing," Zoe cut in. "Something about Harold loaning us some credit cards."

"That sounds about right."

"Well, sounds as if I don't have much to offer the party," Root said, mock-darkening. "Of course, the three of you are about as top as it gets. Could be fun, but what I think would really help out is a sub."

"_Root," _Shaw put in, teeth gritted.

Zoe was the one who leaned in. "Is someone offering? Because we don't accept call girls."

"I never ask anything of my hires that I wouldn't do myself." Root turned her grin on Carter. "You can use your handcuffs."

"I don't need your permission for that."

"That's right. You don't." Root's smile became an exaggerated pout. "I can pretend I don't like it. I'm a very good actor. I'd have to be, after all. Pretending I don't like it…"

"I'd have to be even better," Shaw submitted. "To _make you _not like it."

"You're welcome to try. You're all welcome to try."

"I do think that's less of a headache than listening to EDM," Zoe put in.

"You don't know her like I did," Shaw said.

"Cards on the table?" Root asked. "We all know you're just dancing to make the threesome you'll have back in Ms. Morgan's loft seem less sordid. So why don't we skip ahead to the fuck and suck; spare ourselves the blisters?"

"_Don't _call it fuck and suck," Shaw muttered.

"Although if we did dance, that'd give me an excuse to massage your tired feet." Root smiled. "And with those heels, it's almost like dating another tall girl…"

"You been spying on us?" Carter demanded.

"No, just listening. _One of you _is very loud." Root slurped her daiquiri through a straw. "And I know it's not Shaw. She only makes the barnyard noises with me."

"I swear to God, you are _embarrassing _me in front of my _friends._"

"How about a compromise?" Zoe broke in.

"I maim her, but leave her some feeling in her extremities?" Shaw asked.

"No. She gets to come back to my place, but—foot massages for the three of us."

"Well, it's not exactly wearing a collar and 'thank you, ma'am, may I have another?'" Root's voice characterized that as a negative. "But I love a good initiation."

"We don't need a collar to know you're a bitch," Shaw said.

"But the tags will let everyone know that I'm yours."

Shaw rolled her eyes.

* * *

Once they were in the loft, Shaw started to undress. Carter put a quick stop to that, spinning her around and shoving her against the wall. It was hot.

Shaw looked over her shoulder. "Seems I was going a little fast, officer. Any way I can get out of a ticket?"

Carter responded in her cop voice: firm, strong, and serious, just the thing to go straight down Shaw's body like a shot of whiskey. "You can do what you should've done in the first place. Shut up, face the wall, and spread 'em."

Shaw did. Usually she'd go a few rounds with Carter—no one was like Joss when it came to hate sex—Root went all pliant and flexible, let Shaw have her way, and it was so goddamn frustrating how much she got off on that.

Maybe that was why tonight, Shaw would just give in and let Carter dom her. She wanted Root to see. Because not even on the other side of the room, Root and Zoe were collapsed on a couch. Root giving the fixer the first of the foot massages she'd promised the women.

Carter patted Shaw down more out of instinct than anything else, hands too fleeting and fast to give her a thrill, then she brusquely stripped the woman, dress sliding down her legs, bra and panties black. No sooner had Shaw put her hands back on the wall than Carter ripped them behind her back, cuffing Shaw, frog-marching her deeper into the loft and then over the back of a couch, so that she was draped over it with her ass in the air and her torso hanging down on the cushions. Her knees were wide apart, her pussy spread demandingly open.

Only then did Carter allow herself to relax. She took a breath of air that tasted sweeter with Shaw giving into her, slid her fingers lightly over the smoothly muscled expanse of Shaw's back. Her scars shifted into the light as Shaw stretched like a cat into the touch. She even let out a moan of naked lust that brought Root's eyes like the sound of a can opener.

The thought made Carter grin. The two of them were definitely cats. Which she guessed made her a bulldog.

"They put on quite the floor show," Root said, hiding her jealousy under a pinched smile. She was just finishing off Carter's second foot. "Maybe we should have some enhanced viewing."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Just a little something I keep on hand for—stress relief." Root reached into her purse. The vibrator would've almost been discreet if it weren't for the hot pink coloring.

"Stress relief, huh?" Shaw asked before kicking herself for admitting to an interest in Root's shenanigans.

Root smiled at her, overjoyed at the same "When you put your hand around my throat and hint at just how hard you can _squeeze_—it's very, very stressful."

"I'll try to avoid that in the future."

"No. You just follow through next time. Then I won't need momma's little helper here." She turned the vibe on, eyebrows waggling at the buzz.

Zoe spread her legs.

"Hey." Carter slapped Shaw's ass hard. "Don't talk to the other prisoners while I have you detained."

Shaw pressed her cheek against the couch cushion. "Or else what?"

With a thump, Carter dropped to her knees behind Shaw's upturned ass, eyes never leaving it as she leaned in and kissed, right under the bulge of her buttocks into her legs. Shaw shuddered with anticipation, eyes locked with Root, mocking the idea of her being able to delight her so much. Carter ran her full lips teasing over the valley of Shaw's ass, the sweet curve drawing her all the way down to Shaw's watering cunt, its scent greeting her nostrils like an old friend.

She pursed her lips right next to it, but went back up instead, ripping Shaw's panties down, spreading her cheeks, and making her tongue a whirlpool around Shaw's asshole. Shaw growled with low pleasure. Her eyes blazed into Root.

Root compartmentalized. She laid Zoe out on the couch like a vampire's victim, worked the vibe like a scalpel, massaging all of Zoe from her tired feet to her tingling lips, moving the pleasure around like the energy in a acupuncture session. Zoe was soon writhing, helpless, moaning as she arched her back cravenly to Root's touch, but the hacker had no interest in her.

Her eyes met Shaw's every glance and with each shared look, she wished with all her heart that she hadn't agreed to the bargain that had gotten her inside the room. Even if she were on the outside looking in, at least she could finish things herself; relieve the incredible pressure building up inside her.

Carter ran her tongue back and forth along Shaw's slit until it was impossible to tell what wetness was her saliva and what was just Shaw. Then she took hold of Shaw's ass, fingers dug into her cheek, and rammed herself in, lips and teeth working furiously on Shaw's labia, tongue going inside to do magic in Shaw's cunt. Shaw felt delight from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, which had fallen over her face as she shifted and wiggled, trying to deliver her pussy to Carter's mouth.

Through her disheveled hair, she held Root's gaze until a sprawling moan had worked its way out of her, then closed her eyes blissfully. Root was so fixated on the alluring, hateful sight of Shaw being brought to orgasm by someone other than herself—though she consoled herself that _obviously _Shaw was thinking of her naked—that she barely even noticed Zoe grabbing her vibrator hand at the wrist. She looked over to Zoe, who gave her a wan, fixer's smile.

"C'mon," she said, and got to her feet. Root went with her as if in a daze, her keen mind not sure _what _Zoe was doing until they'd rounded the couch. Root's eyes fixed religiously on her new view of Shaw. She stared at Shaw's labia being delicately stretched by Carter's tongue, the pink shadows inside her being licked to a glistening glow.

Zoe still had Root's wrist in her hand. She brought it to her sex, and once Root had started touching her, she reached over and masturbated the hacker in turn. The two felt each other warm and wetten as they watched the spectacle before them.

With her face buried in a cushion, her pussy full of sensation, Shaw had no idea. Carter had heard them coming, and Shaw tasted all the sweeter with the knowledge. She ate Shaw even more voraciously, tongue streaking maddening through Shaw's sex until she bent her head back, thrust her chin forward, tongue straining for Shaw's G-spot.

Sparks of ecstasy flew from the contact. Shaw cried out, body bucking, Carter holding her down with both hands, keeping her mouth fastened on Shaw's pussy, her tongue hitting the assassin's spot like a hammer striking an anvil.

Lightning was going up Shaw's spine, or down it—hard to know when she couldn't tell which way was up. Her body tilted down, ass heaving up into the air, Carter lifting it up from the back of the couch to keep fucking it with her mouth. Even the slightest motion of Carter's body scraped Shaw's swollen nipples over the couch cushions, the sensation all but hurting her with pleasure.

"Eat me, eat me!" Shaw cried happily. "You're so good—suck my pussy so good—going to come—" She babbled a laugh as Carter's tongue made wet circles around her clit, flickering across it when her nub was throbbing at its hardest. "Come so good!"

Shaw's eyes were closed; those of every other woman in the room were drinking in the swell of Shaw's ass, her pussy meeting Carter's mouth in a deep kiss. Root's fingers went faster in Zoe. Zoe's fingers went faster in Shaw.

_Almost ready, _they thought, brains forced into unison by their lust for Shaw, their need for her orgasm.

Carter's heartbeat pounded in her ears as she tweaked Shaw's clit with her fingers, rediscovered her spot with her tongue. Shaw's handcuffed fingers tightened into fists, flew out into straining supernovas, an overwhelming jolt of orgasm that roared the length of her cunt like a train through a tunnel.

"I can feel it!" she loosed, "I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it!"

Carter rode Shaw's climaxing body like she was breaking in a horse, unwilling to relinquish the taste of her for love or money, carrying her helplessly, mindlessly from one peak to the next. Shaw's slit pulled tighter and tighter, her mouth seeming to grow as much as her sex clench, until her lips were wide open in a soundless cry of complete ecstasy. It felt as though her pussy was liquid and Carter was whipping it into a froth. But then it withdrew, and even as she shook with a second orgasm, Shaw was moaning in need.

Carter was backing away, into Zoe's arms, and it was Root's turn. She threw herself onto Shaw, not so much kneeling as sprawling on the floor with her tongue at Shaw's cunt, lashing it like a whip. Shaw was shocked into a third orgasm right on the heels of the second; this tongue wasn't probing her, wasn't abusing her spot, was just lapping in long cool strides across her labia, every luxurious stroke sending a discordant spasm of delight rampaging through her.

Then Carter and Zoe fell onto the couch beside them, tribbing like mating wolves. Shaw looked over her shoulder, groaned more in exasperation than orgasm.

"Don't say it," she said. "And don't stop. You stop and I'll murder you with knives."

Root gave Shaw's overworked pussy a little break, massaging her thighs and raining butterfly kisses on her neglected vulva. "Oh, don't worry, baby. Stopping isn't on the menu."

"And I'm still gonna kick your ass for this."

"I'm fine with anything you wanna do with my ass…"

"Would you stop flirting and have sex already?" Carter demanded. "You're literally sucking each other's clits; stop the damn bantering."

"Shaw hasn't actually experienced my clitoris yet—"

"I said shut it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Carter's kimono was silk and obscenely expensive to the touch, and even if the orgies sucked, which they didn't, it'd be worth it for the feeling of lazing around afterward, dressed in nothing but _silk _and drinking wine and staring at Zoe's 100-inch TV like it wasn't completely ridiculous.

"You're serious?" Zoe asked. "You've _never seen this?"_

"I'm a full-time cop," Carter answered, "and a full-time mom. When I have time to see a movie, it's something my son wants to see. So I can't remember the last time I saw something that didn't have spaceships, or guns, or Batman…"

"What, you don't get enough of that on the job?"

"Oh, I would _love _if my life were like a superhero movie. Have you ever seen one of those things? The superheroes do all the work; all the cops have to do is get the crooks out of the webs."

"You want me to see if any Iron Man movies are on demand?"

"Hell no. You promised me a movie for adults, I expect one."

"Alright, alright. I'm a woman of my word." Zoe smirked. "Though if you want adult movies, I think we have one being filmed in the other room."

It'd been ten minutes since Shaw had disappeared inside with Root, and even if Carter wasn't still decompressing, she'd have to wait around to get her handcuffs back.

"No thank you," Carter demurred. "There are some things I just don't wanna have on my hard drive when I meet Jesus."

"Fair enough," Zoe said, and started up Bridesmaids.

* * *

Root hadn't worn anything underneath the minidress she'd brought to the nightclub. She undid the zipper under her armpit, then shucked the dress over her head, ignoring it the moment it fell away from her. Even Shaw had to stare, seeing Root's absolute nudity, no underwear whatsoever. And her hair disheveled from removing her minidress, making her nudity more than just—naked, making it sexual, wild.

"You too, Sameen," Root said in her usual sweet tone, haughty now that she had Shaw's interest. "Strip. Every stitch you have on… off. I wanna see the coffee before we add the cream."

Shaw huffed a sigh, thinking to herself that Root could be annoying about absolutely anything. Still, she obeyed. She always followed her impulses, and right now the impulse to antagonize Root was entirely absent. She worked herself out of her bra, holding it off to the side, then dropping it, letting it lie where it had fallen. Root stared at her, in chaos internally, eyes tracing once more just how _molded _Shaw looked, how statuesque, how naked…

"Now," Shaw said, breathing deep so the sight of her sent ripples through Root, making her visibly shudder, "I believe I mentioned I would be kicking your ass, and since we _both _know you get off on that—"

"You're going to let me pick how?" Root squeaked. "Oh, Sameen…"

"Don't let it go to your head. What I'd like to do, you'd enjoy too much."

Root held her hands up to her breasts, playing at her nipples with the insides of her fingers. Her tongue was taut inside her lips. She tormented herself with the sight of Shaw, coupled with the whisking of her own fingers. "I'm sure I'll be very content with a little… starter course."

Quickly, Root dove for the bed, where she'd dropped her purse. Rummaging through it, she came up with a short-handled whip, several lashes instead of one, the leather worked exquisitely into its many tendrils.

She seemed mesmerized as she held it out to Shaw. "You can whip me with this. Anywhere you want. My back, my ass—my tits. Even down there, Sameen. Just hold a little back—when I tell you to, I want you to whip me even harder. I'll scream, but don't stop. It'll just mean that I'm enjoying it."

"Christ, you got your letter to the Penthouse Forum half-done already, don't you?" Shaw snatched up the whip. "Lie down on your back. If I wanna smack your ass, I'll do it with my own two hands."

Lip bitten, Root laid down on the mattress. She quivered in the grip of Shaw's attention; cupped her breasts in her hands and offered them up like sacrifices to a pagan god. Shaw stared down at her, snapping the whip at her side—raising it, then lowering it unused—Root blinking her eyes, licking her lips, letting herself need it as much as Shaw wanted her to need it.

Impossibly fast, Shaw raised the whip and lashed its thongs down across Root's breasts, leaving them with bright lines cut into their tender flesh, hardened nipples standing up like targets. Shaw watched Root whimper in pain, in release—then in need.

"Please… please… _again?"_

Root's eyes were closed, lost as if in a dream. With her free hand, Shaw fisted her hair, pulling a lock almost out of her scalp, forcing Root's eyes open. They had only one person to look at.

"You're mine," Shaw growled, "and what's mine _knows _it's mine."

Her hand raised, came down once more, again and again, lashing at Root so she was wriggling in agony, rolling around, not sure if she wanted to flee the lash or offer herself up to it. As always, it was up to Shaw. She hauled Root over by the hair, forcing her onto her belly, Root sobbing out as her whipped breasts touched the mattress. Shaw let her wail, staring at Root's tight ass for a moment before she rained her lash down on the white flesh, setting each buttock aflame with red.

"Imagine me fucking you in the ass when we're done," Shaw hissed, her voice carrying all the arousal she was too stern to express. "It'll hurt twice as much, my strap-on inside you while I slam my pussy against those nice whip marks. Fuck, I might not even need the dildo. I bet I could get off just feeling those welts against my cunt. Remembering you whining like a bitch while you took your medicine…"

Sobbing so intensely it might've been in orgasm, Root wiggled up so her ass was in the air, knees pinioned to the mattress, her body presented even more appealingly for Shaw's whip.

"Do it, _do it, _cut me to ribbons!" She was practically howling, twisting her head to look at the twitching whip like it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Just don't stop! Not when I'm about to come!" Then she looked up at Shaw. Her lip trembled. "Please? Please don't stop?"

Shaw felt herself _clench, _being begged by Root. Her hand crested Root's tortured ass—hot flesh and hot blood, Root vibrating every time Shaw's palm ran over a scarlet cut. It was like a magnet, that ass. Shaw just had to punish it again. She slashed it with the whip, made Root scream, made her cry, made her feel things so intensely and so powerfully that it was like a drug just being in the same room where so much sensation was being felt.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth with my pussy, that okay?" she asked, her voice deliberately bland, like she was requesting a cup of sugar from a neighbor. "As soon as I make you come, you're going to get me off if it fucking kills you."

Root smiled into the mattress, her cheeks puffy, her eyes red with tears. "I love you, Shaw—I love you—" She arched her back, sunk herself onto her shoulders, reached under herself and down to her cunt and opened herself up, displaying the pink flesh of her sex like she'd made it just for Shaw. "See how much I love you?"

Shaw brought the whip across it. Her sex seemed to reach for the stroke, and when contact had been made, it was like a circuit had been completed. Root shook, electrocuted, and Shaw lashed her back—making her orgasm take even longer.

Root's legs shot out, kicking to the foot of the bed. She fell on her belly, Shaw standing over her shiny with her exertions, never letting up as Root's twisting, turning back was marked and marked, divided with vertical lines, horizontal lines, diagonal slices, the portions of pale skin growing smaller and smaller as Root howled out of her private Elysium, making it sound as grisly as it felt beautiful.

Shaw stopped, some internal metronome telling her Root had had enough. Still, Shaw gave her no quarter. She stomped to the head of the bed, parked her ass on a pillow, and wrenched Root by the neck to her pussy. Motionless, paralyzed, Root still licked Shaw's cunt. Aside from that, and the odd twitch that she was powerless to control, she was still.

"I taste good, don't I?" Shaw asked.

Root hummed happily as she serviced her.

Shaw sat there with Root's head in her lap, lost in her own perverted heaven. She fell oddly like she was sharing it with Root.

* * *

Root regained consciousness to the sound of running water. She could still _taste _Shaw… but she was surrounded by white now, not the dark environs of the bedroom, and Sameen was nowhere in sight. Instead, Zoe was bending over her, drawing a bath, holding a soft towel under the faucet and using it to sponge Root's forehead.

Root struggled through her first moments of consciousness, adjusting to her surroundings, acknowledging Zoe's sympathy with her eyes. In her head, she was still with Shaw—she could feel Shaw petting her hair, whispering to her in gentle Farsi, like she was reading poetry—easing Root back to earth from the heaven she'd taken her to.

"Where?" she asked simply.

"I don't know," Zoe answered, her sympathetic smile sorrowful. "She left first thing. You were out cold—I let you sleep in."

Root was on her side, sprawled on the carpet of Zoe's bathroom. Next to her, the bath was coming to a steaming fullness. Zoe stopped the tap, tested the water with her hand, nodded to Root.

"Get in," she told her. "It'll help."

Standing, with difficulty, Root cracked her neck, shifted her joints. She'd taken her share of injuries—she knew the difference between a treated wound and an untreated one. After she'd passed out, Shaw must've tended to her. Some ointment, a few bandages. Just enough for Root to wake up in pleasure instead of pain.

Smiling to herself, Root slipped into the bath. It stung, but that just brought back pleasant memories of how it had _hurt _with Shaw.

"You're right," she told Zoe. "It does help."

Zoe wiped off her wet hand on a nearby towel. "Sameen always did like to play rough, but I've never seen her like she was with you."

Root snorted a laugh. "What can I say? You only hurt the ones you love."


End file.
